dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu
Not to be confused with , made by LEGO due to their licensing agreement with ETVK and Technic. David Gim |opening_theme = Various |ending_theme = Various |composer(s) = |country_of_origin = El Kadsre |no_of_seasons = 11 |executive_producer(s) = Qasim Amjad (1991) Susumu Mizushima (1991-1994) Darren Cody (1994-1996) Shirou Matsushita (1996-2000) |production_company(s) = (1991-1996) El TV Kadsre Television (1991-1998) (1991-1998) (1999-2000) (1999-2000) |distributor(s) = PPE Entertainment (Most countries) (Canada) |original_network = El TV Kadsre 1 (El Kadsre) ( ) / ( ) |original_release = January 14, 1991 - November 15, 2000 }} is a 1991 tokusatsu series, part of the Technic Heroes franchise. Plot Trained in the legendary art of Spinjitzu by the wise Master Wu, a group of young ninja (Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, and eventually Lloyd and Mina) with mastery over the elements fight to defend their land against those who wish to conquer it. Cast * Ben Ivanson as Master Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon * C. Thomas Howell as Kai * as Jay Walker/Gordon * as Zane * as Cole * Duncan Baker as Zane * as Nya * as Lloyd * Jesse Vinet as Mina * Neil Shee as Sensei/Master Wu * as Lord Garmadon * Andrew Kayos as Dareth * Hannah Scott as Mistaké * as Dr. Julien Development and Production The idea for was created by stuntman Kenny Cameron and Technic Heroes writer Sung Gim over dinner at the International Gentlemen's Bistro in El Kadsre City. Pasi Peure and Qasim Amjad thought the idea wouldn't work as El TV Kadsre was already producing ninja-related material at the time, and told them to drop it. However, Canadian actor , who went on to play Zane, convinced Qasim to give the idea a chance. El TV Kadsre started out casting in El Kadsre City, putting up audition notices in The El Kadsre City Morning Report and The Western Journal. Over 200 men, women, and children showed up to audition at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. The ones that remained after selections got to watch through several ninja-related material and Technic Heroes films before preparing for filming. The next auditions were held in , at with 400 people showing up after an audition call was posted in and the , along with "a more snarky call" in . All three auditions called for a mix of "British performers, North American expats, and British performers who can do North American accents". American auditions then commenced after the British actor selections in at and in at the , with 500 people showing up in Los Angeles and 200 people in New York City. According to Pasi, "several of the people that showed up to them left both auditions when they heard it would be about ninjas fighting other ninjas and various supernatural forces." From the Los Angeles audition was C. Thomas Howell selected to play Kai. Finally, Canadian auditions commenced in four locations: in at , in at the , in at , and in at the . 600, numbers combined, showed up to these auditions. From all the groups were much of the main, regular, and supporting casts chosen. Much of the actors went to Montreal, excluding those already from the city or , and began filming at . Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Fictional television series Category:Sung Gim Category:Pasi Peure Category:Rinava Category:El Kadsre Category:Canada Category:El Kadsreian television series Category:1990s Category:1991 Category:1991 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:Technic Heroes Category:1991 Canadian television series debuts Category:Japan Category:1991 Japanese television series debuts